


Dear Gravity, You Held Me Down in This Starless City

by mahoni



Category: Bandom, DCU, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover/Fusion, F/F, Superheroes, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000 Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoni/pseuds/mahoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer rescues herself from some bad guys; Lindsey is Batgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Gravity, You Held Me Down in This Starless City

Spencer hadn't been going around expecting to be rescued by Batman sometime in her life, no. The thought had crossed her mind, though, as thoughts like that did when there was a mysterious vigilante clad in weird black body armor roaming the streets of Gotham City and making the news on an almost weekly basis. Honestly, it was a little difficult not to think about it, right?

Especially given that Ryan was currently the dude's biggest fanboy and insisted on daily brainstorming sessions during which Spencer, Bren and Jon were press ganged into helping him try to come up with a way to meet Batman without actually having to be in mortal danger.

The point was, Spencer hadn't given it too much _willing_ thought. But when she had thought about it, she'd always been absolutely certain she would _not_ swoon like a fragile little idiot. Offer a polite and dignified 'thank you,' yes. Blubber and fawn, no fucking way.

Of course, it hadn't occurred to her that Batman wouldn't rescue her.

Here Spencer was, in a dark alley being accosted by a couple of drunken assholes; and there Batman was, a dark, pointy-eared silhouette perched on the fire escape railing a few stories up, just sitting there watching the attack. Not rescuing; watching.

What the hell.

Spencer was going to be seriously pissed off as soon as she kicked attacker #2 in the nuts and finished chasing the douchebags off.

Attacker #2 howled and staggered backwards, nearly knocking attacker #1 down again as he struggled to his feet. The two of them had dragged Spencer into the alley and shoved her to the ground, almost right into a cluster of garbage cans by the wall. They were the metal kind of garbage cans, old and beat up and with lids that make a really satisfying _klong_ sound when used to bash an asshole's face in. Attacker #1 was blubbering something about his nose being broken; Spencer could only hope.

Spencer grabbed up another lid and slung it Frisbee-style at the guys, and then snatched the last lid off the trashcan beside her and held it up like a shield.

"I'll fucking bust your teeth out too if you don't get the hell out of here, asshole," she said.

It came out too loud, just this side of shrill, which made her grit her teeth and hold her breath. But the guys hadn't heard the fear. They shouted back at her, slurring through insults ranging from 'crazy bitch' to 'fucking dyke.' So fucking creative.

Once they were gone, and their shambling footsteps had faded away, Spencer spun and looked up at the figure on the fire escape.

"Thanks for the fucking help, dickhead," she yelled. This time she didn't care if she sounded loud and shrill. She was fucking pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you -- were you just going to fucking sit there and let them -- let them --"

Everything skidded to a stop in Spencer's head except for the thought, _Oh. They were going to rape me._

She must have blanked out for a second because she blinked and the bat-eared figure was standing in front of her. There hadn't been more than the sigh of a cape and the whisper of feet alighting on the grimy concrete. The Batman had landed little more than an arm's length away which was, Spencer considered a little meanly, just close enough for her to hurl on the jerk's feet if her stomach didn't stop doing queasy flip-flops.

"You looked like you were doing just fine," the Batman said. "I would have stepped in if --"

Spencer would have to find out if what later, because either the Batman spoke in a light alto and wore pigtails under his cowl or --

"You're not Batman," Spencer said.

The Bat...person -- Batgirl? -- propped her hands on her hips.

"Well, no," she said. "Sorry if that's a disappointment."

The action made the cape slip off her arms and shoulders, and in the light from the street lamp outside the alley, just barely filtering through the shadows where they stood, Spencer could see the curves. She could see the super-short skirt, legs bare to the tops of the high black boots.

"No," Spencer said. When she blinked (too fast, too much; there might have been insipient tears involved but she tried to ignore that) she felt her hair catch in her eyelashes. She realized kind of randomly that she probably looked like an unholy mess. It took every last shred of self-control she had not to reach up with the hand not still clutching the garbage can lid and fix her hair.

_I will not swoon I will not swoon I will not swoon_ \--

"No, I..." Spencer looked down at the garbage can lid. "I just wasn't expecting..."

And why not, she didn't know. It wasn't like there weren't rumors flying around that the Batman had someone working with him -- maybe a boy, maybe a girl, maybe both.

"Hey." The girl's voice was soft, and suddenly right beside Spencer's ear. The Batgirl had moved close and caught Spencer's elbow. A good thing, Spencer realized, because she was suddenly not feeling too steady. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I guess I should have helped you out, huh."

She sounded a little sheepish, though when Spencer looked up into her dark eyes, she thought she saw a glint of worry.

The Batgirl started to speak, broke off on a strange, caught breath when Spencer met her eyes, and then said, even more softly, "I guess I just thought you'd want to take them on your own if you could. You know? So you wouldn't think you should feel helpless later."

That caught Spencer off guard. She did feel a little helpless -- she couldn't walk one fucking block from the El station to her friend's apartment building alone without a couple of losers considering her fair game, and if there'd been a couple more of them she would have been absolutely, completely helpless. But.

"I did kind of kick their asses, didn't I," she said. Because, wow, she kind of had.

A wide smile flashed on the Batgirl's face, huge and all teeth. "Damn fucking straight you did."

The trash can lid handle was sharp and hard in her grip. She still felt like throwing up. A little buzzed by the memory of the way the one son of a bitch had gone down hard after she hit him with the garbage can lid, yes; but also still wobbly and nauseous.

"I'm really glad you were there just in case, though." _Okay, I might swoon a little. Holy fuck._

She let the Batgirl pry the garbage can lid from her hand. When she'd fallen before, her backpack had slipped off; the Batgirl got it and dusted it off, and offered it to her.

"Do you have far to go?" the Batgirl said.

Spencer shook her head. She looked up, at a lighted window four stories up. "Just up their. My friends Jon and Bren have an apartment."

Following Spencer's gaze, the Batgirl looked up and pointed. "That window right there? On the fire escape?"

"Yeah, that's their place."

Another flash of teeth. "You afraid of heights?" the Batgirl said.

"What --" Spencer said, thrown. "Am I -- no, not really. Why?"

The pointing hand made a fist and turned just a little, and with a sharp hiss a wire shot up through the shadows. Sliding her free hand around Spencer's waist, the Batgirl said in a low, throaty murmur, "Then hold on tight."

Spencer was saved from making embarrassing startled squeaky noises by the fact that she stopped breathing entirely as her feet left the ground. She flung her arms around the Batgirl's neck and clung as they zipped up through the air. The sudden slow-down and being swung over the railing did jolt a yelp from her; hopefully it was drowned out by the thud of their boots landing on the fire escape. But the Batgirl laughed then, so probably not.

"What the hell was that?" Spencer gasped. "I mean, other than, holy shit, awesome."

The Batgirl laughed again. This time there was plenty of light from Bren and Jon's window, and Spencer could see the Batgirl's bright eyes and the fire-engine red of her lips. She had a gorgeous smile.

Spencer fought a blush, but not a grin. She was fairly sure she was going to have a nervous breakdown as soon as she had a chance to sit down, but the trip up through the air had sent adrenaline rushing through her again and she felt like a live wire. "You could have warned me a little."

"I told you to hold on," the Batgirl said.

"Oh right, that gave me plenty of time to prepare myself." Spencer pursed her lips, going for bitchface, but it was hard to do when she felt like she was about ready to come out of her skin.

Oh yeah, a meltdown was definitely imminent.

"Will you be able to get in?" the Batgirl said, gesturing at the barred window.

"There's a safety lock on the inside," Spencer said. She could see Jon stretched out on the couch watching TV, piled with the cats and his dog. She wondered if he would have heard her scream from the alley, and shivered.

"Good." The Batgirl swung herself back up onto the railing. "I'll stay close until I'm sure you're in."

"Okay. Hey --" Spencer reached out, but caught herself before she touched. Drawing back her hand, she said, "I just. Thank you. I mean -- for being there? Just in case."

The Batgirl's smile wasn't as wide this time, but it still made Spencer's stomach flutter. "Sure. And you did good, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Spencer said.

She went to step back, away from the railing and toward the window, but the Batgirl caught her. Just a couple of gloved fingertips beneath Spencer's chin, but it was enough to make her freeze. Leaning down, the Batgirl ducked forward and brushed the ghost of a kiss over Spencer's lips.

"You looked so fucking fierce, bashing that fucker in the face with the trash can lid," the Batgirl murmured. "Fucking _fierce_."

And then she let go, and dropped gently backwards off the railing, into the night.

After a second Spencer remembered how to move and she dove forward, peering into the dark alley, looking for movement. There was nothing, and no sounds of footsteps either.

She didn't feel alone though. She had no idea where the Batgirl could be if she wasn't watching from the alley, but Spencer knew she was close, just like she said she'd be.

"Feel free to follow me home sometime," Spencer said softly.

Maybe she imagined the muffled laugh drifting down from the rooftop as she moved to knock on the window. Maybe not.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Tiffany Blews" by Fall Out Boy.


End file.
